A Snow Day and A Confession
by Misamille
Summary: An Bella/Edward one-shot. Snow, a girl in a bad realationship, and the most unlikely boy to snap her out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Bella/Edward fic and it was written out of boredom so please be nice to it. And if you would like a second chapter to it please let me know otherwise this is going to stay as a one shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Snow started to fall on the forest wasteland that I now called home. I wanted to go outside and take a nice walk, but it was too cold out there compared to the winters that I used to have. I saw no reason to go out there unless I had to go to school or run errands for Charlie. It was pretty, the snow, the way it landed on the trees and the houses, but it was not for me. To me snow was worse than the rain that was produced up here the majority of the year. Now that it was winter and close to Christmas, the rain was replaced by the tiny white specks that covered every surface of this place.

Unfortunately it was one of the days that I had to go out and walk in the dreaded stuff. I had to go to school and then be further acquainted with the powder as I walked from building to building for my classes. As I was approaching the school from the parking lot and the warmth of my beloved red truck, I noticed someone staring at me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that it was that Edward Cullen kid. He sat next to me in Bio and hardly ever talked to me unless we had an assignment that required actual communication between lab partners. I thought him very awkward and anti-social only until I saw him around his adopted sister Alice and then he came to life, but only for a little. She must have been a younger sister because he had this big brother gleam about him whenever she was around.

He kept staring at me until I found relief in the main building where my first class was. My friend Jessica was already waiting for me when I entered the room.

"Hey do you know what's up with that Cullen kid?" I asked as I took my seat.

"Which one?"

"I think it's the one named Edward. He kept staring at me in the parking lot until I got into the building."

"Ooo that's weird, but then again he is kind of creepy. All of them are, except Alice. She seems like the sane one out of the bunch."

"Yeah."

The Cullens were considered the outsiders in Forks High School mainly due to the fact that they kept to themselves and let hardly anyone enter their group except the Hales, Jasper and Rose. That was only because they dated Edward's siblings Alice and Emmett. Alice was the only one adopted out of the three, so she didn't inherit the Cullen sex appeal gene, but she was pretty nonetheless. The Cullens were gorgeous, including their parents, but they were also the weirdest most kept to themselves bunch of people in the entire school.

I was pondering the thought of why Edward was staring at me when Jessica snapped me out of my daze and started asking me about Mike. Mike Newton was my current boyfriend and to be honest I was getting tired of him. The whole 'worship the ground I walked on' thing was getting old and we were now two months into our relationship and I was frankly getting bored.

"So what did you guys do last night?" she inquired.

"Oh, nothing more than normal, movie at my house and what not. I really am getting tired of him though, Jess. I mean he's a great person and all, but nothing is new anymore. Nothing exciting happens between us and I kinda miss that and I don't think he'd be willing to change what we have going on because he seems pretty intent on keeping his rut that he's in."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Sorry that there's nothing that I can do to help you in that area."

Yeah right. She was only saying that because she still bent on the fact that I was dating him and she wanted him, but he chose me over her.

"Yeah too, bad."

The bell rang and it was time to go to the period that I now dreaded to go to because of the earlier incident. I had to go to biology though. I had no choice. I was failing it even with the smartest boy in the class as my lab partner. I took my normal seat next to him and the staring started again, but only briefly. We had to finish our lab from yesterday otherwise it would have not been taken up for a grade at the end of the period. I decide to nip my problem with Cullen in the butt and address it.

"Edward?"

He jumped a little from the microscope he was looking at. I guess he was startled that I actually used his first name let alone that I was actually talking to him.

"Umm…yes, Bella?" he asked in his soft, deep, shy voice.

"Why were you staring at me in the parking lot earlier and right before we had to start lab?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bull Edward. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

The bell then rang. He started to rise from his seat, but I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't answered my question."

"Look," he said in a deep commanding voice I had never heard come out of his mouth before, "meet me afterschool and I'll tell you okay?"

I nodded my head for I was scared by the tone of voice he had used.

I then spent the whole rest of the day thinking over what he had said to me. What was he going to tell me after school? Why was I scared of the least threatening person in the entire school? Maybe he was going to get is brother to do something to me. He did after all look like someone who could beat you into a pulp without even trying. I tried to put my thoughts aside when Mike showed up at my locker like always before lunch.

"So I hear the weirder Cullen was staring at you this morning."

Jessica.

"Yeah so what?"

"Well I don't what that creep staring at my girl."

"_Your_ girl?"

"Come on Bels, you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry Mike, but I'm _no_ one's girl."

I slammed my locker door and took off.

How dare him call me his! I mean yeah I'm his girlfriend, but I'm not his property. That was it. I was going to break up with Mike Newton tomorrow, and little Jessica can have that mess all to herself. Jeesh, why did I even agree to say yes to that guy.

When I got to the cafeteria, the normal scene was set up. Jocks at their table, preps at theirs, my awkward group of misfits, the miscellaneous people scattered, and the Cullen/Hales at their table which was over in a part of the cafeteria where hardly anyone sat. I stood in line for what seemed like forever to get food. While I was waiting, the one called Alice came up to me.

"Hey, Bella!" she beamed.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?"

Why was she talking to me? We only had one class together and she never talked to me in there. We knew of each other, popular bouncy girl and semi-anti-social me, but we were never in the same realm.

"Oh, not much, not much. I was just wondering if you would sit with me today. There's something I want to tell you."

I looked over at her table and then at mine. I could feel the stares before I saw the looks on the two tables faces.

"Oh don't worry. They won't bite. Plus we're going to be at a different table. It's kind of a private matter between you and me."

A private matter?

I grabbed my food and followed the bouncy pixie like girl to an empty table so the two of us could discuss our 'private matter' that we suddenly had to discuss now of all days.

"So," she started as we sat down, "I hear that you and Newton are growing distant."

Is this what the conversation was going to be about? Me and Mike's pending realationship?

"Alice, if you're thinking of leaving what's-his-name for Mike, don't, he's not worth the time. Trust me."

"Oh, no! I don't want to leave Jasper for Mike. If I wanted to dump Jasper for someone it wouldn't be him. No offense."

"None taken, but why do you want to know about me and Mike? You never seemed to have an interest in me or the boys I have dated before, why the sudden curiosity?"

"The reason I ask is because of my brother, Edward. I think he has a little thing for you and I was just wondering out of his own safety if you ever felt anything towards him or not."

Edward had a thing for me? The guy who would barely say anything to anyone except his sister was crushing on me. Great, now I know what the staring was for before. I didn't want to lie and give false hope like I would normally do in these situations, but some part of me did not want to hurt him. Plus this was going of a hypothetical notion that he might have a thing for me.

"Sorry, but no. I have never had a thing for Edward, ever. I mean yeah he's an okay looking guy, but I don't think I'll ever see him in that light."

"Okay that's what I thought, but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah."

We stopped talking for awhile. The silence was unbearable, so I had to ask.

"Um…Alice?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Do you have any idea why Edward was staring at me this morning? It felt creepy."

"To be honest this is the first time I've ever heard of him staring at anyone."

"Hmm. I asked him in Bio earlier and he'd said he'd tell me after school, but since you were here I thought I'd ask you since you two seem really close and everything."

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you, but that seems out of character for my brother. I'll ask him what's up and try to tell you before school lets out. If I can't reach before then, have a good weekend."

With that the bell rang for lunch to be over with.

The next two periods seemed to drag on forever. Alice never caught me in between the two classes to tell me what was up. When the last bell rung, I headed out to the parking lot to see what Edward had to say to me. I looked around and could not find him. I continued walking to my truck and all of a sudden I felt someone lightly grab my arm. I jumped a little and turned only to see that it was Edward trying to get my attention.

"Sorry if I scared you. You weren't answering when I called your name out."

His voice was that soft shy voice that I was used to. No more demanding Edward.

"Just a little. So why were you staring at me?"

He looked around and grabbed my arm as he led us to my truck. Once at my truck he placed me between him and the cab of my truck.


	2. Author's Note

Okay apparently a number of did not like how I ended this so I am going to add a second chapter and it should be better than the last. I admit this isn't the best story, but I'm sorry about the ending and hopefully you'll like the second one better than the last.

Btw the second chapter might not come for awhile…I'm doing NaNoWriMo and it's taking all of my writing focus for the time being.


End file.
